Memories of Private Edward Cullen
by KaylaHunter1217
Summary: One-Shot. Edward Cullen joins the Marines and he has to break the news to Bella. While trying to figure out how, he relives his best memories with her and hopes she can accept his decision.


**So I wanted to make a sort of one-shot that some might enjoy. Also I need it for my Creative Writing project so the more reviews I get the better grade I get.**

_"Can't catch me!" the small girl giggled._

_"Oh yes I can!" I shouted back to her._

_I pretended for a while before grabbing her wrist, which was a bad idea seeing she was very clumsy. She fell to the floor and I dove underneath her and she fell on top of me. She wasn't heavy but it still knocked the wind out of him._

_"Oh my gosh! Edward are you alright?" she asked._

_I rolled my eyes at her then got up and brushed the green summer leaves off my shirt._

_"Never better." I smiled._

_She stuck her tongue out at me._

_"You're such a kid sometimes." I said._

_"I am 9 so I am technically a kid." she corrected._

_"Edward! Bella! Time to go back home." Esme called._

_"Coming Mom!" I said._

Edward sat at his kitchen table going through stacks of letters recently grabbed from the mailbox. Bella was on the phone in the entertainment room laughing with her friend Alice and his adopted sister. He found a very official looking envelope with his name on it. He looked at Bella to make sure she wasn't looking and opened the envelope eagerly.

_"Surprise!"_

_He looked around to see his family and friends in his house with birthday decorations covering most of the space. Bella ran up and hugged him._

_"Happy 11th Birthday, Edward." she said._

_Presents were given out after a few hours of greetings and talking. Bella's stood out the most. His own composition book, to write his piano songs in and a friendship bracelet she had made._

He pulled out the documents and brochures and pulled the big white one from the pile.

"Dear Edward Cullen, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to train at the Sniper Academy in Camp Pendleton. You must arrive at 0600 hours on the 23rd, of August 2013. You will be shipped your uniform and badge at the end of this week." he read to himself.

"Oh my gosh, Alice!" Bella laughed.

He turned to look at her and his heart ached as he tried to figure out how to tell her the news.

_"What's wrong with him?" Bella asked._

_"It's Jacob Black! Everything is wrong with him!" I said throwing my hands up in annoyance._

_"You're just jealous, right?" Bella said. "Well fine, either you end our friendship, or stay friends with Jacob and me."_

_"That's hardly fair!" I almost shouted at her._

_"You made your choices and I've made mine. Goodbye Edward." she said._

_He watched her retreating body until it merged with the crowd now leaving for 4th period._

He looked at the other paperwork in the letter and found only what he should pack, and good health tips. Bella let another fit of laughter and he wondered what was so funny. He looked at the other envelopes trying to distract himself and only found a acceptance letter...

_"Congratulations Edward!" Esme said proudly._

_She kissed him on the cheek then fixed his ROTC uniform making sure his Private badge was not upside down._

_"You make us proud, son. Show them the little soldier we know you are." Carlisle said._

_Before the big football game he joined his fellow comrades and marched onto the high school field doing the proper military drill. In the crowd of faces he saw Bella in the crowd and he stood extra tall for her, to show her he was proud to be a soldier._

_"That was great Emmett!" Carlisle said._

_"Great game sweetheart." Esme said._

_"Yeah we owned the Wolverines. All thanks to Edward, his march in the beginning was awesome."_

_"Thanks." I smiled._

_Bella approached him and he didn't know until she tapped his shoulder causing him to turn._

_"Great march, I suppose you want to go into the military?" she asked._

_He smiled. "Yeah it's really cool! There's this gun that-"_

_Bella held her hand up. "I don't want to know. I came over to apologize."_

_"No need." I shrugged._

_"No what I did was wrong and I need to make up for that."_

_"Well how about you come to the Homecoming Dance with me?" I asked._

_She looked horror stricken. "You know how clumsy I am."_

_"It's all in the lead remember?"_

_"We are 8th graders anyway we can't go."_

_"You can if you know the right people." I winked at her._

He didn't open it but he recognized the address and he smiled. He knew she would get in, she just had to have more faith.

_"Have some faith Bella." I muttered in her ear._

_"I can't how am I going to pass freshman year!"_

_"Bella you are literally half-way through the semester and you're worried about failing freshman year?"_

_"It's important!"_

_"Senior year is important, Bella. Now come on let's get to class before Mr. Ekle gets worked up again..."_

"Oh really? Oh alright I'll see you later, bye." Bella said hanging up the phone.

She came happily towards me and kissed my cheek.

"What are you thinking about Edward?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said. I quickly put the military stuff in one pile with the other letters.

I picked up the huge acceptance letter and passed it to her smiling widely. She looked at it and her eyes bugged out.

_"So Alice says you're dating Jacob." I stated._

_Bella looked at me wide eyed. "Alice told you that? No we used to, I broke up with him after he called you some names. No I only like you."_

_After hearing what she just said she blushed like crazy. "I'm sorr-"_

_I put a hand on her mouth. "No need. It's cool, I like you alot too."_

_She smiled and looked out again at the slowly falling snow. I checked my watch and was surprised to see it read 12:06. I quickly pulled out the box from my pocket and handed it to her._

_"Merry Christmas." I said to her._

_She started to open it and her eyes twinkled as she saw the diamond in the shape of a heart with a silver chain. She looked at me and I saw the tears threatening to spill over._

_"Edward..." she trailed off._

_"It's something of my Mom's, not Esme though. I know she would want you to have it." I said._

_She smiled and my heart fluttered. Before I realized what I was doing I quickly pecked her on the lips. We were both shocked until Bella broke the silence and kissed me back, a lot longer than I had._

"Dartmouth?" she whispered.

"Yeah what did I tell you?" I said.

She blinked a second longer than necessary as if trying to see if this wasn't real.

"I'm going to Dartmouth?" she asked again.

"Yes silly girl," I said. I kissed her cheek. "How about we go out to celebrate tonight?"

I could feel her smile as she kissed me passionately.

_"Congratulations Graduates of Forks High School!" the principal started. "Join me in welcoming our senior class!"_

_As we got into our seats one by one our names were called. I went before Bella and heard my family and friends cheer from the stands._

_"Edward Cullen has also received a full scholarship to Harvard University!" the principal said._

_The cheering got a little louder after that._

_"Bella Swan." the principal called._

_She managed to not trip on her way up and received her diploma, I was disappointed that she didn't get a scholarship too._

He took her to her favorite restaurant, were she always got the mushroom ravioli and he would get the caesar salad. They got seated immediately and the male waiter took their order and disappeared.

"I can't believe it! Dartmouth of all places..."

"Bella, love, you deserve it. Trust me."

Bella took my hand in hers and smiled at me from across the table.

"I do."

_"Charlie?" I asked tentatively._

_Charlie looked up at me from the couch where he and Bella sat._

_"Hey Edward," Charlie said getting up with his beer in hand. "What you need?"_

_"Can we talk outside for a minute?" I asked._

_"Yeah sure. Be right back Bells." Charlie said._

_We walked outside and the sky was getting dark and I knew that rain would fall soon._

_"So what you need Edward?" Charlie asked._

_"Umm...," I started. I sat in one of the chairs on the porch and Charlie did the same. "I don't know how to put this..."_

_"You want to marry Bella." Charlie said. It didn't sound like a question, more like a statement._

_"Yes, yes I do." I said._

_Charlie sighed and took a large gulp of beer. "Figures, knew it would happen one of these days I mean she just turned 19 a week ago, figured you would move ahead."_

_"But of course I come to you for your blessing." I said._

_"Well you have my blessing Edward, I know you can take care of her and I hope I can trust you with her."_

_"You will, sir. I promise I won't let you down."_

"So," Bella started. "I was wondering if you wanted to throw a party. A small one, with just family and friends. What do you say?"

"I say, yes." I smiled.

_"Bella?"_

_She twirled to look at me her eyes shining and her smile brighter than any star._

_"Yes?"_

_The meadow was beautiful today, the sun was out and the river nearby was making a very peaceful sound. The flowers were in a assortment of beautiful colors that matched Bella's outfit picked out by Alice. I smiled at her and stood up from the hard ground and kissed her tenderly._

_"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" she asked._

_"No, I want to ask this." I said._

_I dug around in my jeans pocket and produced the velvet box. She gasped after a second and I slowly got down on one knee. She started to cry and giggle at the same time and I took it as a good sign._

_"Bella life without you is like someone taking the very air you breathe. I don't just want you, I NEED you. And I already asked your father a week ago, and he gave me his blessing. Now I'm asking you, Bella. Will you be my wife?" I asked._

_I opened the box to show her the ring and she nodded excitedly. I smiled and stood back up and she attacked me pushing us both onto the flower bed beneath us. We had layed there for an hour or two and you were either looking at your ring or kissing me. Both of which were amazing things._

"So Bella," I said. "I got a letter in the mail today."

"Tell me when we get home, Edward." she smiled.

"Alright." I said.

I looked back onto the road trying to make a good plan on how to tell her.

_"Do you take Ms. Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Cheers and wolf whistles came from both sides of the family as Bella's arms went around my neck._

_The wedding was grand, more grand than I ever imagined. It was mostly because of Alice, and her crazy wedding plans._

We reached back home and the house was dark. I pulled into the driveway and lead Bella back inside.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

I lead her back into the kitchen and dug through the stack of letters until I reached the one I wanted to show her. As she read it her face went from extremely happy to heart wrenching horror.

"Edward," she started "What is this?"

He knew she was waiting for confirmation that what she just read was real. Without saying anything he enveloped her into a hug which she returned sobbing uncontrollably into my chest.

"You know it was my dream to be a Marine." I whisper into her ear.

"I never thought you were being serious, I thought it was just to show you were brave." she sniffled.

"You know I can't sit in an office." I said.

She laughed but it didn't sound very real. "I guess you're right."

**_August 23rd 2013, 0600 hours, Private Edward Cullen_**

He looked around at his fellow comrades giving last minute hugs and kisses, telling their kids to make sure to be good in school, to make sure and take care of Mommy...

"You have to go now?" Bella asked.

I hugged her a little bit closer to me. "Yeah it's 6 o'clock it's boarding time."

Esme and Carlisle hugged him tightly.

"Make sure to write to us whenever you can." Esme said.

"I will Mom." I said.

Emmett and Rosalie weren't here, they were out of state where Emmett was playing the Ravens...

Alice and Jasper weren't there as well, they were at Jasper's brother's house in Texas. They sent their best but he really wished they were here.

"Well I hope you do good sweetie. Shoot straight." Esme said.

"I will Mom, I'll be fine."

Carlisle lead Esme away after she tried to fix his uniform and his hair. Bella suddenly got taller and kissed him on the lips roughly. He kissed her back putting both of his hands on her perfect cheeks. They parted and Bella sunk back down to her normal height.

"I love you." I said.

She smiled weakly. "I love you too."

"I'll try and call at least once a month, I will try to write whenever I can."

"Okay." Bella said.

She turned her head and he could see the glistening tear on her cheek. He grabbed her chin softly and turned her head to face him.

"Don't cry." he said.

"How can I not?"

I kissed her forehead lightly. "Just believe I'll come back and eventually I will."

"When exactly will you be back?"

"In a few months I suppose. I'll let you know when I do."

"All Marines to the loading docks!" called the Captain.

Bella hugged me tightly around my waist and I kissed her hair. I would miss those beautiful brown eyes of hers. I crouched down until I was looking at her enlarged stomach.

"Now behave, sweetheart. Daddy needs you to behave for Mommy." I said to the bump.

"We'll be fine." Bella said.

I smiled. "Make sure to keep yourself healthy Bella."

"I will, Alice and Rosalie said they'll help."

"Good."

"Private Cullen! Get your ass on board now!" the Captain yelled to me.

"I'm coming Captain!" i said.

I grabbed my duffel bag and gave Bella one more hug.

"I'll see you soon don't worry."

He waved one last goodbye as he boarded the plane.

one year later...

"Wish you were here, Renesmee is quite the screamer." she said.

"I'm so sorry I'm not there, but don't worry I will be in a few weeks."

"You better I miss you like crazy."

"That's good."

Renesmee started to cry and I picked her up and bounced her on my leg.

"Oh put her on let me talk to her." Edward said.

She held Renesmee with one hand and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey baby, it's Daddy. I'm coming home soon and I'll finally get to meet you." Edward said.

Renesmee stopped crying and actually giggled. Her first one. I brought the phone back to my ear.

"That was her first giggle!"

"Really? Now I feel special." I heard Edward said, she could hear the smugness.

"Whatever, just wait until you change diapers, you won't feel special then.

"Yeah Esme told me all about it in her letters. I swear she gets into the gruesome details."

"That's kinda gross."

"No kidding."

The doorbell sounded and she groaned.

"Great who is it now?"

"Go check." he said.

I put Renesmee on my hip and went to open the door. Phone still in hand I managed to open the door. Edward stood there as bold as brass with his Marine uniform and his bags in hand.

"Hey love." he said.

She started crying and flung herself at him. He hugged the both of them and Renesmee giggled again.

"Hey sweetie." Edward said.

I let him take her from my arms and watched as his smile was so wide that it stretched his skin.

"How's my little girl doing?" Edward asked her.

Renesmee gurgled and giggled as Edward tickled under her little chin. Edward seemed to be exploding with emotions as he stared into their daughter's eyes. She knew he would spoil her rotten and she knew she wouldn't find a better Dad.

"Let's get inside, I'll make your favorite."

**So please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
